


Crossfire

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hentai, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: The Namikaze boys are always going head to head. And one day, the whole town gets caught in the crossfire of their perverted sex games. [More tags to come; porn with plot]





	1. Chapter 1

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed against the brick wall of the alley. His eyes shifted around for any sign of people lingering. Even at two in the morning, people were bound to be hanging around.

His lips shook as he spoke. Partially from the cold but also from the nervousness and he asked her if she maybe wanted to move this to the car.

“Your father has a ridiculous sense of smell.” Kushina’s eyes flickered up to meet her son’s as she pulled his foot long cock from his trousers. In the beginning, she’d felt bad about her attraction to him. It started off as just questioning glances, noticing when he started to gain a little bit of muscle. It was like when puberty hit, he took all of his frustrations out at the gym.

She’d tried to stop herself for so long. And even now, she was restraining herself. What she really wanted was to impale herself on him--to ride him the way she’d been dying to ride a cock for years. Minato never touched her any more. She assumed he was seeing someone else. He went out far too often for that to not be the case.

She didn’t mind--that’s what kept their marriage afloat. But if he could see the way she dove in and started sucking her son’s large cock--if he could see the way she squeezed it and let her tongue massage the shaft--he would be disgusted. The noises she made as Naruto pushed half of his length into her mouth were sinful. She came up for air--probably the first time she’d do that of many--and smiled at him.

“Is this nice, sweetie?” She questioned.

He shivered as she kitten-licked his dick and moved down to bury her face in his balls. This was his first time doing--anything. His brother was the cassanova. The guy who always seemed to get laid. Kakashi just had that type of charm.

Both Kushina and Minato were guilty of having thoughts of him, though Kushina felt less guilty about it. She didn’t like Kakashi any less than Naruto, but he wasn’t biologically theirs. Minato had taken him in after his father was found dead before Naruto was born.

“You’re such a big boy,” she mused. It was surprising, really. He was a foot long, which outmatched Minato’s eight inches. She could only assume his size was because of her genes. The men in Kushina’s family were--well-endowed. At least, that’s what she had heard. She’d never thought to check until now.

“It feels so good,” the fifteen year old’s voice wavered and he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. He let his head rest against the wall and let out a sigh. Without even noticing, his hips started moving in a steady motion. He was slowly fucking into his mother’s mouth, forcing his thick length down her throat.

When Kushina tried to pull away, Naruto held her in place. He moved her head up and down on his dick, his balls bouncing as his hips jerked. Spit and precum mixed and landed in splats on the cement ground and Naruto let out a little huff as his balls twitched.

Almost there.

He licked his lips and finally pulled his dripping cock from her mouth. Naruto’s lips curled into a smirk as he watched his mother cough.

“Am I bigger than dad?” He asked her.

All she could do was nod. He had no idea how much bigger he was.  _ Resist, Kushina. He’s still your son, you can’t take his virginity. _ She looked up at him again with those big eyes and he pointed his tip towards her.

“You’re almost done.” He kept his voice soft and when her lips fastened around his tip, he stroked himself slowly.

The combined motion of him jerking himself and her tongue massaging his cock head was enough to bring him over the edge and he held her head in place as he filled her mouth. Her cheeks bulged until she was forced to swallow the massive load.

“That’s it...swallow it all.” He coaxed his sperm out of his cock and pushed his hips forward as if he were giving her some kind of much needed nourishment,  squeezing his length softly.

Kushina cleaned him off before sitting back on her heels. When Naruto looked down at her, he barely recognized her. Not with the slight bulge in her stomach and the white cum leaking out of her mouth and rolling down her chin.

“Guess we should go pick dad up, now,” the blond panted, zipping himself up. 

Kushina watched him walk to the car and chewed on her lip. Was this actually her son? He walked with a sort of confidence that he hadn’t had before. Seems that all he needed was to cum in someone’s mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Naruto had gotten sucked by his mother and he was dying for more contact. Not just with her, but everyone. Each person he passed by went from just another neighbor to a potential hole he could fill.

“Are you okay, Naruto?” Gaara had no clue how close he was to becoming a fucktoy for the blond. It was just the two of them in the bedroom; they had a test the next day and Naruto really needed to pass.

“I’m good,” he replied, palming himself under his desk.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just drop it.” He chewed on his inner cheek and looked down at his phone to check the time. Just as he was doing so, the front door opened and shut.

Looks like Kakashi was home. Gaara had a crush on him, though he assumed Naruto didn't know. The blond liked to think he knew his friend well. In fact, no one knew Gaara like he did.

“Your brother's home,” Gaara looked to Naruto.

“And?”

“Did he say anything about the cake I made?” Gaara was a baker--one of the gayest things a guy can be in Naruto's opinion. He'd dropped a cake off last week for Kakashi's birthday.

“He didn't eat any, Kakashi doesn't really like sweets.” That was a lie, but he didn't see why his friend was fawning over some guy when he was right in front of him. It wasn't like he was gay, but he was a good looking guy.

Gaara looked down, disheartened. Suddenly he couldn't focus on school work.

“Come on, cheer up.” Naruto spun in his chair and faced his friend. “You're a catch, any guy would be happy to have you. Forget about that prick.”

“Kakashi's different. He's…”

“Not good enough to be on your radar, trust me.”

Gaara blushed at those words. Though he didn’t have a crush on his friend, he did notice how he wasn’t exactly the goofy kid he used to be. He’d grown up and in some ways, he was as handsome as Kakashi. He also noticed the bulge in Naruto’s shorts and his mouth went dry. Before he could say anything, Naruto followed his eyes.

“Oh, uh…” He quickly covered himself. “Just happens sometimes, y’know?”

“It’s--big.”

Naruto smirked at that. He wasn’t even fully hard and Gaara was talking about the size. That’s when an idea came to him. He could take Gaara’s virginity. If anyone deserved to, it would be him, right?

“You wanna see it?” He asked his friend.

“What? Oh, no I couldn’t--”

“Don’t worry, I’m not shy.” Naruto pulled his boxers down to let his thick, heavy cock spring forward. It hung forward, daggling as it nearly touched the ground. Was that a normal size to have? Gaara had only ever seen his own member and it definitely didn’t compare. “So? What do you think?”

“It’s nice.” He wanted to touch it. He’d watched so many porn videos and seen all the different ways people coaxed cum out of a cock and all he wanted to do was try it for himself. But this was his best friend--could he cross that line?

Just then, Naruto stood up and paced towards him, his dick swinging slightly as he moved. 

“Naruto?” Gaara’s voice cracked as he got closed and the smaller male was forced backwards on the bed.

“Do you want it in your mouth?” Naruto asked him.

Was that a trick question? If it was, Gaara fell for it because he nodded eagerly, keeping his eyes on the glorious meat. Naruto’s fingers wrapped around the tip and he brought it to Gaara’s lips. 

“Suck,” He demanded and Gaara went to work. He could only fit about two inches into his mouth. The rest was being massaged by his hands while Naruto reached behind him and unzipped Gaara’s jeans. Gaara tried to protest, but Naruto forced more of his dick into his mouth to muffle him.

When he finally pulled out, he reached down and tugged off Gaara’s bottoms, exposing his soft ass. Gaara was about five inches, though he was definitely thick. Naruto gave his cock a playful tug before making him lay on his back.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” Gaara’s lips shook.

“Of course, you are.” His tip was resting at the puckered hole and Naruto had never felt anything like it. Skin on skin was phenomenal and he couldn’t help but rock his hips, dipping into Gaara for a second. When Gaara recoiled, Naruto spit on his cockhead and pushed himself a quarter of the way in.

Gaara arched his back with a cry and fisted the sheets. Blue eyes drifted up towards the door and Naruto wondered if Kakashi could hear them. His brother knew Gaara had a crush on him, he wasn’t blind. And while he didn’t have feelings for the younger boy, he’d be able to recognize Naruto’s act of possession. He started rocking his body in short, fast thrusts, pushing as far in as he could go and Gaara reacted.

“I can’t--I can’t stretch that far, Naruto.” He tried to keep quiet as best as he could. He didn’t want Kakashi to know what they were doing incase he assumed Gaara was off limits.

“That’s what’s so great about it.” Naruto’s cock was nearly singing as he plunged into the tightness. His thrusts started to get a little more wild after a while and he reached down to fist Gaara’s useless cock. “And look how hard you are.”

He couldn’t believe it, he was fucking his friend mere feet away from his brother’s room.

Take that, Kakashi!

Naruto came hard and deep in Gaara, filling him up till there was a noticeable bulge in his stomach and even then, he moved his thick cock in and out to use the cum as further lubricant. And Gaara felt dirty. As Naruto finally pulled out, a trail of cum came with him and the blond let his softening cock fall to Gaara’s flat stomach with a splat. When the darker haired boy looked down, the member was nearly unrecognizable--still veiny and covered in cum.

Naruto gave him a gentle slap on the ass which made the other wince in pain. 

“Now clean it off,” He demanded. “And this’ll be our secret.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I appreciated the gift.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his brother across the dinner table. He’d taken a long, hot shower earlier and came out to see Naruto’s little friend passed out on his bed. He was covered in cum and when Kakashi woke him, Gaara didn’t even know where he was. “I’ll have to return the favor.”

Naruto smirked. “I’d like to see you try to top that.”

“A gift? That sounds nice.” Minato was clueless. Kakashi actually thought it was cute. He knew Minato thought of him as another son and he appreciated it, but Kakashi didn’t exactly feel the same way. Ever since he was a kid, Kakashi’s harbored a crush on his adoptive father. No--it was much more than that.

He’d been able to get what he wanted from Minato in the past. For instance, when Minato used to bathe him. Kakashi would always wait in anticipation while Minato inched closer and closer to his nether region. 

“Boys, eat your dinner,” Kushina warned, her eyes drifting up to Naruto for a moment. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. It was funny that none of them had said anything about it. Kushina was taking in the view, so she knew her reasons. But why hadn’t Minato or Kakashi said anything?

“You treat your friends so well. It’s a shame you don’t have more.” Kakashi leaned forward and smirked at his brother.

“Maybe I’ll just borrow some of yours,” Naruto smirked.

The dinner went by and the two of them continued to bicker. The parents were used to it by now and excused it by saying ‘boys will be boys’. After dinner, Kakashi helped Kushina clean up while Naruto joined his dad in the living room.

“So, how’s school?” Minato asked as he flipped through the channels. Naruto hated this part--Minato asked him such surface level questions. They never talked about anything more. The boy shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s fine--just been keeping busy.”

“Oh yeah? With what?” Minato looked to his son. In his mind, he assumed Naruto had gotten involved in some sort of extracurricular activity. 

“Yeah. Uh--just...boys, I guess.”

At that, Minato raised an eyebrow. “Boys?” He straightened up a bit. “Like in the--dating sense?”

Naruto could only shrug at that. He’d only been with one guy and that was Gaara. But that didn’t mean he didn’t think about other guys. So many boys in his grade were...tempting. Like Sasuke or Itachi. Those two were just next door, after all.

“I guess,” Naruto said.

“You’re interested in men?”

“I’m interested in everyone.”

Minato didn’t know what to say to that. He could only nod and look forward.

“You mad?” Naruto picked up on the loss of words and looked at his father with concern in his eyes. “I like girls, too, if it helps.”

“So, you like both?” He licked his lips without realizing it and settled back on the couch. Now he was having thoughts--thoughts about his son with other people. When he was with men, did he prefer the top or the bottom? Blue eyes drifted down to Naruto’s crotch and Minato’s interest peaked.

He’d always loved his son, but if there was a time where he was ever held at gunpoint, he’d admit that he viewed him as less of a son than Kakashi. In Minato’s eyes, Naruto was the boy that looked like him. The boy he’d do anything for, but he never felt like his father. Kushina had taken all of the familial love, in Minato’s mind.

Naruto noticed the way his dad was looking at him. The way his eyes were so focused on his crotch and Naruto gripped the bulge in his pants and tugged gently, just to tease him.

“Yeah. I like both.” He licked his lips.

“Well.” Minato cleared his throat. “I want you to know I’m fine with that. It doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Naruto chuckled. “I didn’t think you would.”

Minato’s eyes went back to the television and he swallowed. Just then, Kushina and Kakashi walked into the room and took the seats on either sit of them. Minato sat next to his wife while Naruto was stuck next to Kakashi.

“You’re taking up too much room,” Naruto grumbled a few mintues later.

“Fuck off,” Kakashi replied.

Naruto nudged him and that earned him a shove back. The actions continued till there were openly pushing each other on the couch.

“If you’re going to do that, do it in your room.” Kushina wasn’t as lenient as Minato. She was the one with the backbone in the relationship. 

“Sorry, mom,” Naruto mumbled apologetically.

“Suck up,” Kakashi whispered.

“Fuck you.” Naruto winced as soon as the words left his lips and he didn’t need to look at his mom to know what was coming next. With a sigh, the blond stood up and rolled his eyes. “I’m going, I’m going.”

The boy trudged up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He noticed his phone screen flashing and picked it up to look at the text some one had left him.

‘You free tomorrow? We’re having a party’

The text was from Sasuke Uchiha. It was no secret Sasuke had a crush on Naruto, but his older brother would never let it happen. Itachi had been openly fucking Sasuke for about three years, now. Any chance another person had at getting closer to him was squashed once Itachi stepped in between them.

Naruto sent back a reply to tell him he’d be coming. If anything, he could probably score a blow job out of it from someone else.

Just then, a knock came at his door. 

“Who is it?” Naruto called out.

Instead of answering, Kakashi stepped into the room and shut the door. Naruto turned to face his brother and folded his arms across his chest.

“What do you want?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi pulled a smirked and shrugged. “Just want to talk...you have a minute, don’t you?


	4. Chapter 4

“The people we’ve had sex with up until now don’t count for this,” Kakashi said. He was more speaking for himself than Naruto. As far as he knew, Gaara was Naruto’s first. The proposed challenge was a game of skill--finding out who could have sex with the most people before the end of the month. “What do you say?”

“No one’s off limits?” Naruto asked and Kakashi knew exactly who he was talking about. Kakashi’s best friend was someone Naruto had his eye on--he’d often voice how Obito Uchiha was getting more and more attractive as time went on. The nerd from five years ago seemed to shift into a solid hunk with the roundest ass Naruto had ever seen.

“If Obito will let you fuck him, go for it,” Kakashi smirked. But he was pretty sure that wouldn’t happen. Obito hated Naruto.

“So, when does this start?”

“How about this weekend? I’m sure you’ve heard about the Uchiha party tomorrow?” Kakashi held up his phone at his brother and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

“Seems like a good time to start to me.”

“What’s the prize for this, exactly?”

Naruto scratched his head and glanced out his bedroom door. “How ‘bout a blowjob anytime, without any questions?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that. “Sounds like a deal. Starting tomorrow night at 7 pm, the game is officially on.”

 

(24 hours later)

“You came!” Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto and openly drew him in. It was obvious to the blonde that he was already sufficiently drunk judging by the way his body swayed slightly. “I was hoping I’d see you tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah...I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” He tugged Naruto over to a girl sitting by herself in the couch. She had a drink in her hand and was looking around as if she were nervous about something. The first thing Naruto noticed was how attractive she was. So much so that he stepped around Sasuke and took up the seat next to her quickly.

Looks like I found my first target.

“Um…Naruto, I’d like you meet Haku,” Sasuke said, trying to mask the irritation in his voice. He could see Naruto’s interest peak clearly, but over Haku? The kid was a nobody. “He’s a family friend.”

At that, Naruto nearly did a double take.

He?

This person was a boy? Oh, that definitely peaked his interest. A slow smile spread across his face and he held out his hand towards the other boy.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” he said. “Pleasure.”

Haku smiled timidly at Naruto before his eyes went back up to Sasuke. That’s when the Uchiha cut in again.

“He doesn’t speak,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why not?” The question was directed at Haku. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his thick skulled Naruto could be before answering the question himself. 

“It’s private.”

Well, Naruto didn’t need to know details about him to try to fuck him. He leaned back in the seat and rested his arm on the back of it. Just then, Itachi appeared among them with two drinks in his hand. He gave one to his brother while casting a dark look at Naruto.

“You left your drink, Sasuke,” he said softly. “Come on, everyone’s looking for you outside.”

“I’m talking to Naruto.”

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto said. “I’ve got Haku here to entertain me.” He gave Sasuke a quick wink before Itachi began to usher his brother towards the back door.

Once he was alone with Haku--aside from the dozens of intoxicated teens around them--he moved closer to him. “So...I guess I’ll have to do all the talkin’. You come here to meet someone?”

Haku shrugged.

“You come to find a guy?”

He blushed.

Naruto arched his eyebrow knowingly. “You come to get fucked?”

At that, Haku’s body tensed. He didn’t know what to think about the question or how to respond. No one, aside from men his father worked with, had ever been so blunt with him before. He even had Itachi dance around the idea of them sleeping together, though he’d never actually make a move. Naruto snickered at Haku’s lack of an answer and dropped his hand to rest of Haku’s thigh.

“I bet you want somethin’ in your ass.”

The boy chewed on his lip. This was making him a mixture of worried and...aroused. His breath hitched when he felt Naruto’s hand move up under his dress and a finger swiped against his member. 

“That’s why you wore a dress, right? You want some boy to come up to you and stick his cock in there, don’t you?” Naruto watched the way Haku’s eyes darted around the room. “You don’t like bein’ watched, do you?”

At that, Haku shook his head frantically.

“Fine...follow me if you wanna.” He stood up and walked off to another wing of the house. Haku looked around and stood up, straightening out his dress before he slowly walked in the direction Naruto disappeared.

He turned a corner, just out of sight of the rest of the party, and was pushed into a dark room where his face was pressed against the wall. He heard the door close as the weight of someone’s body was on him.

“Is this private enough for ya?” Naruto whispered in his ear. 

It was private enough, but this wasn’t really what Haku was thinking when he contemplated Naruto’s offer. The blonde was tugging at his dress and underwear, pushing down his panties quickly. When Haku tried to turn and see what was going on, Naruto forced him back forward again.

“Best looking girl at this party and you aren’t even a girl,” he chuckled as he smacked his cock against the boy’s ass. When he heard Haku whimper, he spit on his cockhead and pushed the length into him hard. In the end, it was a good thing Haku didn’t speak. Naruto could read body language well and with the way Haku tightened, Naruto knew he wanted him to pull out immediately. “You’re a fucking tight bitch. I’m gonna leave you a nice big load.”

And he started fucking him. Hard. Haku’s breathing came out in choked sobs after a moment as he gasped for breath. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take--Naruto’s cock was bigger than most of the ones he’d seen in porn. It was definitely bigger than his own. And Naruto was pounding away at his poor hole in a way that made it impossible for Haku to stop shaking.

“I’ll give you what you need,” he whispered. One of his hands reached around and wrapped around Haku’s limp cock, giving it a tug. Haku jerked his hips back, but Naruto’s fingers had already begun a steady motion. “I’ll give you every last drop.” His dick twitched inside of the boy and he was sure he was going to leave a big load in him.

He was being used. Haku couldn’t help but think about how many times he’d told himself he’d never be in a situation like this. At a party with a hot guy who took what he wanted. Haku wasn’t a popular kid. The other boys would make fun of how he looked like a girl when they were young, but now those same boys were drooling as he walked past them in a skirt and heels. 

Fuck, Naruto is so manly. 

“You’ll have the first load of the night,” he whispered and pulled out halfway, sighing at how the other’s hole seemed to suck him back in. He looked down and saw that Haku’s back was still arched, his ass pressed against Naruto’s crotch. He smirked. “Feels good, don’t it?”

Haku let out a weak groan.

_ I bet I could make him talk _ , Naruto thought. He’d love to hear his name roll off those beautiful lips. But that’d have to come another time. For right now, he’d just have to leave this boy with a little gift.

Without any warning, Naruto shot his hot load in the boy, giving him his first ever cream pie. Haku gritted his teeth and his hands balled into fists. He could feel the liquid in him, going deeper as Naruto fucked it into him. When the blonde finally pulled out and stepped away, Haku sank to the ground and stared at the carpet.

Naruto patted his head lazily and smirked as he zipped up his pants and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi won the first round, fucking five people at the party as opposed to Naruto’s one. In all honesty, the blonde became more interested in getting hammered, rather than hooking up with people. And while that earned him a good time last night, now he was lying in bed trying to nurse his throbbing head.

“Fuck,” he muttered, turning over in the bed. 

The knock that came to his door made him flinch and grit his teeth. His eyes darted towards the doorway as his father was slipping in to give him his breakfast.

“Long night?” Minato asked as he set down the tray.  _ Poor kid _ , he thought.  _ To get so sick from a party. There must be a bug going around _ . Minato was, perhaps, the most innocent in the family. He had no clue what went on behind closed doors. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have a mind that needed a good scrub. 

His eyes roamed Naruto’s exposed chest hungrily and rested on the bulge he was packing into those tight boxers--he could see every outline…

“What’d you bring me?” Naruto asked huskily.

“Um--your mother thought you might like some pancakes. Syrup is optional, she made sure I remembered to tell you that.”

He smirked lazily. “Right….sit it down. Get out.”

Minato set it down like he was told, but then he sat on the edge of Naruto’s bed. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Naruto uncovered his face and looked at his father through one eye just in time to see the man licking his lips. Naruto's hand went down and he grasped his own cock through his boxers.

“See somethin’ you need?” He questioned, raising a matured eyebrow. Minato’s boy had definitely grown up into a strapping young man. And then there was the imprint of his dick in his boxers...Minato could see that he was well endowed. More so than his father.

The older man’s cheeks burned and he looked away. “Oh, nothing.” He cleared his throat and went to stand up, but his son grasped his wrist and tugged him back down.

“Where you goin’?”

“I…”

“You don’t really wanna leave, do you?” The boy sat up, despite the discomfort in his head. Fuck, he needed to lay off the drinking.

“I should get back downstairs. Kakashi and I are going to the track for a run.”

Naruto smirked. “Sure, you are.” 

“What was that?”

“Just get out,” Naruto said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He turned over so his back faced Minato. 

“Are you okay?”

“I said leave,” he growled. He should have known. Minato didn't have time for anyone but him. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if that's why Kushina looked to her own son for affection. 

“If you want me to stay--”

“I'm not going to say it again.” 

Minato felt something close to intimidated, which made him get up without another word and walk to the door. He swallowed and stepped out. He tried to make his way back down stairs, but his legs suddenly wouldn't carry him. He stood frozen on the other side of the door, wondering what Naruto meant. Did he feel left out? Minato had basically blown him off for Kakashi.

The older man sighed and facepalmed. He'd fucked up. 

“Good job, Minato,” he mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

“Will you come over sometime? I'm all for a sleepover…”

“As if your psychotic brother will would let that happen.” Naruto flipped through the library book as he spoke. Sasuke sat on the table with his legs on either side of Naruto as he faced him.

“I don't care,” Sasuke whined and bounced up and down in frustration. “I want you.”

He knew what happened with him and Haku at his party. He'd been the one to find the boy nearly passed out with cum leaking out of him. He felt cheated and left out...he wanted to be the one to fuck Naruto that night. 

“I don't feel like dealing with Itachi. You're just not worth it to me.”

“And Haku is?”

“He doesn't have a psycho guarding him.” 

Sasuke couldn’t help it. Itachi had always been this way, but it got worse once they hit puberty. He went from casting dirty looks at boys who liked Sasuke to beating up guys who even looked at him the wrong way. He’d never put his hands on Naruto, though. Naruto was strong enough to take him and they all knew it.

“Why don’t I come over to your house, then?” Sasuke asked. “I’ll bring everything we need.”

“Like that’ll ever happen,” he smirked. “Look, Sasuke, if you want cock so bad you’re going to have to tell Itachi to hop off mine. As long as he’s a threat, I’m not dealing with you.”

At that, Sasuke didn’t say a thing. Instead, he stood up with a huff and turned his back to Naruto, stomping off. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh as the other left to throw his tantrum in private. Just then, the blonde’s phone buzzed.

‘Are you coming home soon?’ 

It was a text from his dad. Naruto raised his eyebrows...mostly because he didn’t even know Minato had his number. 

‘I might be. Idk yet, I’m gonna go get pizza’

‘Where at?’

‘Tenten’s dad’s shop’


	7. Chapter 7

“What’re you doing here?” Naruto asked with a mouth full of pizza.

Minato smiled warmly down at him. “Can...I sit?” 

Was that a blush? Naruto couldn’t really tell, since Minato was avoiding his eyes like a shy child. Naruto grunted and gestured to the seat in front of him lazily, watching his father sit down in front of him.

“What do you want?” He asked after swallowing.

“I just...wanted to spend time together.” He smiled nervously. Why was he so nervous? Minato had canceled his plans to go out with Kushina today, he’d suggested she spend some time with Kakashi as well. Right now, they were supposedly out shopping. What Minato didn’t know was that the two were actually parked behind the store--and Kushina was giving him a sloppy blowjob before they headed inside.

“And do what?” Naruto scoffed. “We don’t have anything in common.”

“Well, I was going to suggest dinner and a movie, but you seem set in the food department.” The older man chuckled. His boy had thrown back half a pizza all on his own and he didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon.

“What movie? I don’t like theaters.”

“I don’t know...something at home. We could sit on the couch and get some snacks, watch a few scary movies if you’d like?”

That sounded like a date to Naruto and he was about to tell him to get real, but then he thought about Kakashi. If that jerk came home and saw Naruto and Minato cuddling on the couch, he’d be pissed. 

“Fine,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

  
  


Minato tried to make sure Naruto felt comfortable. And the best way to do that was to make the situation as informal as possible. He came downstairs in his pajamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and loose pajama pants. He thought it seemed simple enough, until Naruto came downstairs.

He was only wearing a pair of boxers and Minato didn’t have to look too hard to notice the huge bulge in his boxers. It was unreal--was Naruto that big when he wasn’t even hard? The older man gulped and sank down to the couch, keeping his hands over his crotch. He was beginning to experience something unusual.

His dick was hardening.

“You ready?” Naruto asked, sitting down next to him and flipping on the TV.

“Yeah,” Minato said. “Definitely ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You like it down there?” Naruto smoothed Minato’s hair out of his face. The man had fallen asleep during the movie and his head fell into Naruto’s lap. With the way they were positioned, Minato’s lips rested right against his son’s bulge. 

Minato’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped, trying to pick up his head. Naruto rested a hand on his head to hold him in place.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he whispered with a smirk. “I asked if you like it down there. You’re gonna have to open your mouth and tell me.”

Minato could smell him--he could smell the musk coming from his crotch….he must have worked out today. Instead of giving an answer, the older man found himself letting his tongue swipe against the fabric of the boxers, licking up his son’s crotch.

“That’s what I thought,” the boy said as he uncovered his dick. It hung over Minato’s face, pointing towards the TV. The man’s lips worked at Naruto’s balls skillfully. “How many times have you sucked Kakashi, huh?”

Minato sucked in one of his balls. 

“How many times have you fucked him?” Naruto watched him carefully. “I should ram my cock down your throat right now for being such a terrible father.”

“I’m sorry,” Minato mumbled into Naruto’s skin as he sloppily kissed  his ballsac. “You’re right. I haven’t been fair to you.”

“That’s right. Now I want you to make it up to me. You’re gonna be my cocksleeve, alright?” He fisted Minato’s hair and picked his head up. The tip of Naruto’s dick was at Minato’s lips in less than a second, poking for entry. Minato opened his mouth timidly, intending to let it inch in. But Naruto had other plans, forcing his big cock into his throat. “You’re going to let me use every hole you’ve got.”

Minato whimpered and gripped Naruto’s thigh. He was big. He was impossibly big, and he was still growing inside of Minato’s mouth! The man couldn’t help but feel both proud and aroused at his son’s sizable, heavy cock. He was bigger than Kakashi by a good bit, and that had been the only other person Minato had sucked. As for his hole...no one touched him there. He’d always be the one to fuck Kakashi, not the other way around. But he couldn’t tell Naruto that with his mouth full.

“You know what? Hold still, hold still!” He pulled out till he was only halfway in Minato’s mouth and let out a sigh. The man wondered what he was doing, and then he realized fluid was filling his mouth. 

Naruto was pissing down his throat.

“Has Kakashi ever claimed you like this?” Naruto growled, emptying his bladder freely. He’d never done something like this before, but something told him to do it. He needed someway to really let Minato know he meant business. “Yeah, fuck. Good little slut, swallow it all.”

There was a bulge forming in Minato’s stomach as he struggled to swallow.

Then Naruto started to fuck his mouth again. This time, nice and hard to the point when Minato gagged and tried to pull away. Even the television couldn’t drown out the sound of skin slapping nasty skin. Minato’s face was covered with piss and spit, he could taste Naruto’s cum on his tongue.

“I bet you can’t wait to have my cock in your ass, huh?” He grinned. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He let go of Minato’s head and the man immediately moved to the floor. Naruto reached forward and ripped a hole in the bottom of his pants to reveal his puckered hole. Licking his lips, the boy positioned his cock at the entrance and shoved himself in hard.

Both of them cried out. Minato tried to fight off the pain while Naruto let out a sigh at how tight the man was. His cock strained in the hole and he rolled his hips, fucking his ass hard.

Minato gritted his teeth and let his head drop. He had half a mind to ask him to stop or at least slow down, but as he glanced back at the boy, he started to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t pinpoint where it came from. It could have been the way Naruto’s head hung low and his hands clutched Minato’s cheeks so tightly that he was sure they were going to be bruised. But he was rutting into him so purposefully that Minato could clearly see that he was concentrating on something. Concentrating on staking claim.

“Oh, you’re so fucking tight,” he breathed huskily. “How’s this feel, huh? How’s it feel to have your son’s cock in your ass?”

“Do you have to be so crude?” Minato struggled to get the sentence out.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Naruto growled. “Work that ass back on me.”

“Naruto, can you slow--?”

“Shut up,” his arm wrapped around Minato’s neck and the boy started fucking him deep once he felt his orgasm rising. He breathed heavily in the man’s ear, his balls slapping his ass. They went on for the next ten minutes before Minato tightened around him. It was completely unexpected, but Naruto smirked and immediately flipped his father over with his cock still lodged in him. “Yeah, that’s it. I wanna watch you cum. Cum around my cock, Minato.”

The older man spread his legs once he was on his back, chewing on his lower lip. A whimper escaped him as he came. The boy leaned down and pinned Minato’s arms down to keep him from touching himself, only wanting him to cum from being fucked.

“Here you go,” Naruto said with a chuckle as he released himself inside of the other, squeezing his ass cheeks till they were bruised. “You feel that hot cum in your hole?”

Minato was full on panting now, his cock twitching so violently that it was almost painful to hold back his orgasm any longer. He let out a whine that was almost girlish and started to arch his back to force more of the length into himself.

“Naruto, I’m...I’m...ah!” He cried out so loud that Naruto was sure their neighbors would be able to hear. Ropes of cum shot out of his cock and landed on his chest and face. Minato looked like he was in a state of complete bliss and Naruto knew that only he could have been the one to do that to him.

“Atta boy,” Naruto cooed as he lazily fucked into him a couple more times before pulling out slowly. He smacked his cock against Minato’s now-empty balls.

“That...that was…”

“I know,” Naruto smirked as he stood up. Minato lifted his head and watched as his son walked away from him.

His eyes shifted to the clock on the fireplace and he wondered just how much time they had before Kakashi and Kushina got home.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think you’re too good for that boy,” Itachi muttered as he held Sasuke against the wall. He loved when Sasuke got huffy like this, but the downside is that they’d been fighting over the neighbor boy again. Specifically, Sasuke’s feelings for Naruto. 

He knew about his little crush and he openly expressed his dislike for him. Ever since they were young, he’d have to listen to his little brother ramble on and on about the pretty blonde outside. Itachi had an immediate distaste for him. He always thought of Naruto as a messy kid. He’d always have mud on his face or a new scar when he was a kid. And now, there were rumors starting to go around about him.

“You belong with someone strong, someone proper--”

“Someone like you, brother?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits and pushed him away. “You just want me around to fuck.”

“You mean everything to me.”

“I’m your fucking toy.”

“I love you.”

“Itachi,” Sasuke sighed. “Let’s not do this right now, I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

Since they were right outside of Sasuke’s room, all he had to do was slide in and shut the door. There was really no use in arguing with Itachi over something like this. Not when he was so possessive that Sasuke doubted he’d ever really be able to get out of his grasp.

He locked his bedroom door to keep the other from barging in after him. It had happened one too many times--Itachi would get upset at something Sasuke would say regarding Naruto and that’d lead to him trying to assert his dominance in the only way a man seems to know how.

To get his mind off of the situation, Sasuke picked up his phone and texted Naruto.

‘Why don’t we meet up sometime in the school basement?’

It was such a bold text when a person took into account what usually happened in the school’s basement. Sasuke had even heard stories of Itachi having boys down there. But it was usually deserted during lunch time--that’s when Sasuke would take Naruto there.

He got a reply almost immediately.

‘Hell yeah, let’s do it. Just make sure you dont bring your stalker ;).’

  
  


“You already know you’re a pretty little thing. I don’t need to tell you that.” Naruto smirked down at Sasuke while he unzipped his pants. And this was definitely a pretty sight. Sasuke was waiting so eagerly to take a mouthful of him, Naruto could only imagine how good he could suck him. “Has Itachi taught you about deepthroating?”

“I know how to take cock,” Sasuke said. “You would’ve known this sooner if you came over once in awhile.”

“Shut up,” Naruto hissed as one hand rested on Sasuke’s head to hold it in place while the other pushed down his boxers to let his hefty cock spring forward. “I’m not explainin’ myself to you twice.”

“I’m just saying--I’m a good fuckbuddy. You’ll see. And you’ll be begging me to be a regular booty call.”

“We’ll see about that.” Naruto watched closely, guiding the tip of his throbbing erection past Sasuke’s lips. He suckled softly and let his tongue massage the skin skillfully. Naruto spread his legs more and let his head fall back to rest against the wall. Sasuke’s mouth was so warm and wet that Naruto could have easily slid his full length in, but he wanted to take this slow. The day had already been stressful with two tests and his teachers giving him a hard time. Especially Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

If Naruto had his way, he’d show them that they couldn’t treat him however they wanted.

He started to inch more of himself in, licking his lips to keep from groaning aloud too much. The last thing he needed was got a faculty member to come down and see them.

“Gotta admit, you don’t exactly disappoint, Uchiha,” Naruto sighed. “I can see why he’s so obsessed with you.”

He started to stroke himself while getting sucked and pushed Sasuke’s head down to the balls slowly.

Sasuke pulled back a little and looked up to watch Naruto’s expression before his lips wrapping around the tip as he hungrily lapped up all of the precum the other was providing him with, grateful noises escaping his throat, wanting to let the male know how much he appreciated feeding him his delicious seed.

_ This is what I’ve wanted _ , Sasuke thought to himself. Well, it was a start. Ideally, every drop of Naruto’s seed would end up seeping out of his hole.

Without any direction, Sasuke began to take Naruto’s full cock down his throat in long, quick strokes. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened while Naruto muttered a curse and pushed his hips forward. He kept Sasuke’s nose pressed to his groin and grinded hard into his mouth.

Fuck, he’s such a goddamn top. It was driving Sasuke wild. Naruto saw what he wanted and took it, no matter what. Here he was, using Sasuke’s throat just as he would any other regular fleshlight in his possession. He didn’t care that Sasuke couldn’t breath or that his throat was probably raw and sore.

Suddenly, he tore himself out of Sasuke’s mouth and forced the boy to stand up by tugging his hair painfully and forcing him to face the wall.

“I gotta see why Itachi wants to keep such a close lock on your ass,” he growled as he tugged down Sasuke’s pants. His ass was perky and round. Naruto ran a hand over the soft skin and licked his lips in anticipation.

“Are you going to cum in me?” Sasuke purred.

“I’m gonna breed your fucking hole and send you scurrying back to that jackass.” As Naruto spoke, his lips lowered to the nape of Sasuke’s neck and he placed a possessive kiss on the skin before nipping at it with his two front teeth. Sasuke let out a girlish whine and pushed his lower half back towards the blonde. 

“Do whatever you want with me, baby. I’m all yours for the taking.” Sasuke smirked. If only he could get a witness for this scene--it was like something out of a fantasy with the way Naruto handled him. He was rough and direct, squeezing Sasuke’s soft skin as hard as he wanted.

“So, you really are just a little slut, eh?” Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and switched to the camera, making sure the light was off so Sasuke couldn’t pick up on what he was going to do. Landing Sasuke meant he’d one-up two guys--being his brother and Itachi. As he pressed the ‘record’ button, he asked him, “Does your brother know that you bend over for other guys?”

“Just you,” Sasuke said quickly. “I...I just do this for you.”

“Oh yeah?” He snickered. “Heheh, sounds like you’ve been aching for this cock for a while.”

“You know how long I’ve wanted it,” he replied with a hint of irritation.

Naruto responded by plunging his slicked up cock into the unsuspecting hole to the hilt, gripping Sasuke’s hips tight to make sure he didn’t run from him.

“Shit, ah--” Sasuke hissed, but Naruto cupped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as he started to fuck into him hard and slow.

“What was that?” Naruto asked in a rough tone. “I didn’t catch that.”

“You’re cruel.”

“I know how to treat a bitch,” he stated.

“You’re so hot....”

“Ain’t that the truth?” Naruto laughed and started to thrust harder. “Lunch is over in two minutes. We gotta pick this up.”

“If you say so.” Sasuke wouldn’t admit that he wanted it to be over. Not because he wasn’t turned on, but because Naruto was so fucking big. Definitely bigger than he’d had in the past. He could feel himself getting stretched uncomfortably and even with his cock straining and leaking like it was, he couldn’t bring himself to cum.

And then Naruto hit that sweet spot.

“Shit!” Sasuke cried out and it earned him a hard slap on the ass and Naruto pinned him to the wall, fucking him at a quick speed. 

“Is that it?” The blonde aimed for the spot, scraping his fat cock head against it repeatedly while his dick spasmed and leaked cum into the battered hole. Naruto licked his lips and made sure to take everything in with the camera phone. “Your tight ass looks so good wrapped around my dick, boy.”

Sasuke’s legs trembled and he nearly fell, but Naruto’s weight kept him up. 

“Here it comes,” Naruto spread Sasuke’s cheeks and sank deep into him as his balls twitched and smacked against his ass. Both boys began to groan together, their bodies writhing against one another. Naruto made sure there was just enough room between them for the camera to pick up on what was going on.

“I’m gonna cum,” Sasuke whined unexpectedly, his cock twitching and throbbing as he got fucked. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Naruto came first, planting his seed deep in Sasuke’s tight ass. He pulled out as soon as Sasuke’s orgasm hit, letting the camera get a full view of the result.

“Damn, took every drop,” he muttered as he pointed the camera to himself. “Just like he’s supposed to.”

With that, he ended the video.


End file.
